Making Cookies with the Mellark's
by AULOVE
Summary: One Shot - A small poignant snippet about the lives of the Mellark's after Mockingjay.


Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoy. PS do not own HG, CF & MJ all are the wonderful property of the wonderful writer S.C.

* * *

"So when is this supposed to get good?" Katniss asked biting down on her lips as she gazed at Peeta. She recalled the sixteen year old boy who was reaped for the Games with the easy smile and the generous soul.

Peeta was no longer that boy.

For a while there she thought she lost him to the Capitol's maneuverings. But over time they found each other. They healed one another. Katniss was happily married to Peeta, he taught her to live each day with out that gnawing fear. She fell in love with him each day just a little more.

Katniss swallowed as her eyes took in her husband's form. His forearms bulged as he worked. His chest was broader and she could see the muscles as they moved under his soft tee shirt. His face was chiseled now. Peeta lost that boyish look he had. He was stronger now and he was beautiful as a man could be.

"Katniss are you even listening to me?" Peeta questioned. Katniss was not focused. He became frustrated not noticing the amorous way she was looking at him.

"P…Peeta…" Katniss stuttered at being caught. Instead of owning up to the fact that she was caught not listening to his instructions Katniss scowled.

Peeta stopped what he was doing to look to Katniss who had that indelible scowl on her face. Patience was a craft he learned a long time ago when dealing with Katniss. Her body was stiff her grey eyes impassive. "You are the one who asked for this."

"I know." Katniss licked her lips. She looked to Peeta. A lock of his wavy blond hair fell over his forehead. She loved when it did that. She liked his hair just so, not so long that it became over grown but not to short so that it hid his curly hair. Her heart rate picked up as she looked at her Boy with the Bread. Katniss tried to focus in on what Peeta was explaining to her as she watched his hands move.

"Katniss if you follow my instructions, I promise you will enjoy this." He loved her, oh how he loved her, but sometimes she drove him nuts. Peeta knew Katniss was not listening to him again. He could see it in those striking grey eyes. Peeta questioned what exactly was going on in that brain of hers.

Katniss glanced at Peeta. This little adventure she proposed was going to end badly unless she paid attention. She wiggled around on her feet. She was never one to whine. She disliked whiney people. At this moment it was a necessary tool "Peeta how come mine doesn't look like yours? Is this the right way of doing things? I do not know Peeta this is rather gross. Is there an easier way of doing this?"

"This is how I do this recipe everyday and there are no short cuts Mellark." Peeta forcibly said. This was a girl who skinned animals but was acting like it was then end of the world to make a simple batch of cookies.

His voice reminded Katniss of when they were training. At the time she did not like bossy Peeta. Over the years she learned to love her Peeta when he was bossy. A delicious shiver went down her spine. Still she pushed back "Peeta do I really have to put my hands in there?"

Katniss could hunt for hours in the woods. Sit in a tree in the rain waiting for patiently for her prey. That was where her patience ended. Outside of that she had no tolerance for anything else. He learned that arguing with her was not the way to win. He smiled secretly to himself gently asking "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes I do." Katniss pursed her lips her brows furrowed together. She wanted to do this with Peeta. She made up a plan in her mind about what they would do this afternoon and she was going to stick with it.

"Then trust me"

"Ok" Katniss trusted Peeta with her life. In hindsight what she picked might be too much for her. Katniss was starting to regret asking for this. This was the one area where she knew she was not qualified to do.

After a while it became apparent the contents of her bowl looked like a blob while Peeta's looked like a perfect ball of dough.

"Can you help me…this does not look like yours" Katniss blinked. She had a piece of dough plastered to her forehead.

"Katniss it is easy, see like this" Peeta demonstrated standing behind her once smoothing his hands down over hers.

This is the part she liked the most. She loved being cradled by his arms. Katniss leaned back listening to his voice, his hands tracing down hers their fingers intertwining. His hands were wonderful magical hands that made her tingle all over.

The back door slammed opened startling both in the act.

"Whoa what the heck is going on here?" Haymitch's gruff voice filled the room.

Haymitch took in the flour stained counters. The kids eyes were wide with innocence as they looked like they got caught doing something bad. Katniss had flour in her hair and on her clothing. Peeta was standing behind her. Their hands were twined into the dough mixture in the large bowl on the counter. Peeta was cleaner than the girl but not by much.

Peeta smiled "I am teaching Katniss how to make cookies."

"You are teaching Sweetheart to make cookies?" Haymitch questioned wild-eyed right before he began to laugh whole heartedly.

"Hey" Katniss pouted "That's not funny" she defended herself. Her ire was clearly displayed on her face. "What are you doing here Haymitch?"

Haymitch dismissed her question as to why he was in their home "Not for nothing girl, but you should leave the cooking with the Boy."

"She asked me to show her how to make cookies for fun." Peeta clarified knowing things could always become heated quickly between Katniss and Haymitch. Before he stepped away to wash up he hugged Katniss noticing she was calm. He pecked her on the cheek. Peeta could never deny his Katniss anything even when she drove him to get a drink with Haymitch. Peeta loved her.

After all these years they were stronger than ever. Peeta knew they were better together. Like every couple there were moments where he wanted to rip out his hair. Yet those moments seemed bland and were far and in between. After what they suffered through earlier on in their lives those little snippets were forgivable and forgettable. They both knew the cost of being separated and the loss they felt without each other.

"Listen kids what you do for fun is up to you. But who are we kidding Boy, Sweetheart here is not the greatest cook." Haymitch calling Peeta 'boy' was nothing new. Peeta was a man now but to Haymitch, Peeta would always be that sweet boy who bared his heart for the girl he loved in front of the whole world to try to save her. In Haymitch's ratty old heart they were still his kids that still needed to be protected against the world.

Katniss folded her arms across her chest her eyes narrowed in on the two men before her. It was one thing for Haymitch to play down her ability to cook but for Peeta to look like he agreed with Haymitch was another story. Defiantly she tossed her braid over her shoulder "I can cook."

"Sure you can" Haymitch smirked.

Katniss was about to defend her self when Haymitch cut her off.

"Boy you remember the time she burned the baked ziti in the oven." Haymitch pointed out.

Peeta grinned recalling the first time he made baked ziti, Katniss loved it. She wanted to surprise him with the dish a few weeks later for their first wedding anniversary.

"Katniss put it in the oven and went upstairs to take a bath. Needles to say it was fortunate I came home when I did because the entire kitchen was filled with smoke." Peetas' blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"The smoke was so thick it spilled outside. I came busting in a few moments later with a fire distinguisher." Haymitch groused.

"Your geese trailed in behind you." Peeta could not hide the mirth in his voice. "Remember Katniss, you came downstairs in a robe to find us laughing in the kitchen over the burned dish and Haymitch's geese squawking in our living room because they were being chased by Buttercup."

Katniss did not expect this. She grew more serious as they went on.

"Or wait what about the time she tried making you a cake." Haymitch was grinning like a fool thinking about how awful that cake was.

Peeta's shoulders began to shake. Katniss tried to celebrate his birthday by making him a cake. She added too much baking soda to the mixture thinking it was salt.

Haymitch was on a roll "Then there was the quiche incident. I never thought eggs could turn into bricks. Then there were the carrots that you scorched with a blow torch because you thought you needed to glaze the honey onto the carrots that way. The time the crock-pot exploded, I nearly had a heart attack thinking it was a bomb. Not to mention the grease fire you started on the boys' grill that summer that I had to put out. My poor geese all ran into my house looking for shelter."

"I make" Katniss started out hotly then deflated said "…good stews…" as Peeta and Haymitch both were laughing so loud they did not hear her defense.

Peeta could see his wife's scowl deepen. It was not a good sign. Diplomatically he said in between bouts of laughter "I am sorry Katniss it's just Haymitch is right. Some all of your cooking endeavors end up wildly."

Katniss felt herself becoming emotional. She hated this. Normally she would get furious and walk away and later confront the issue. This time she could not leave, she had to stick to the plan. It was supposed to be a simple plan and yet here she was frustrated because nothing was coming out how she wanted. "You both are so annoying!"

Haymitch could not stop laughing.

Peeta tried to stop laughing he could see his wife was near tears. Crying was not something Katniss did.

"You think you are both so smug, but I have got to learn. What happens when our baby wants a cookie and there is none?" Katniss spat as tears seeped from her eyes. Angrily she wiped them from her face.

Peeta stopped dead in his tracks. Children were the forbidden subject in their house. He wanted them, Katniss did not. Peeta knew she was not ready for them. He really could not blame her after what they survived through. A reaping, two arenas, a war, his hijacking, a trial, and the death of so many including loved ones did put a damper on the wanting to have children.

So for her to mention the word baby caused his hilarity to fly out of the window. Cautiously he approached her "Katniss…"

Katniss was scared. She inadvertently let the cat out of the bag. Nervously she stared up at Peeta from her beneath her lashes.

Peeta was not sure how to take this as he slid his hands on her slender waist. He wanted to ask if she wanted to try for a child. With Katniss stating 'our baby' he hoped it meant she wanted to consider having one. "Katniss are we…"

Katniss blushed she could feel the heat on her cheeks. Daintily she placed her hand on her stomach. To the naked observer it only looked like she gained a few pounds but in reality it was their baby silently growing within her womb.

The decision to have a child was not an easy one. Nonetheless after years of seeing Peeta's face light up at the sight of other people's children Katniss felt a pang for her Peeta. Accepting the future would be peaceful one for her children she went off birth control. "Yes Peeta we are having a baby. I am pregnant."

Peeta could not believe his ears he wanted to simultaneously shout jump carry her in his arms and spin her around. "A baby…"

"I am three months along" Katniss swallowed feeling that nervous excitement with a good dosage of anxious fright.

By this time Haymitch had become sober. He could not believe his ears, Sweetheart was actually pregnant.

"I am so scared Peeta" Katniss whispered by this time she was gathered in his arms.

"It is going to be alright Katniss" Peeta murmured "We can do this together." Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Well one thing is for sure the Boy will always make sure the house is stocked with all the treats all the little cookie is going to want." Haymitch gruffly said his voice mixed with emotion. He caught the Boy's eyesight an unwritten agreement took place together they would help Katniss with the pregnancy.

"She will have all the cookies and cheese buns she requires Katniss." Peeta agreed.

All three laughed. Though at that moment Peeta and Katniss only had eyes for each other.

Sensing it was time to make his escape Haymitch quietly left his kids. Already in his heart and mind that little cookie was part his too. He was going to be an Uncle or even if they would allow him a Grandpa. Haymitch couldn't wait to rub it into Effie's face that he found out about the baby before she did. He grinned to himself. She was going to be livid but at the same time she was going to be like him, unwilling to wait meet the newest member of their family.

"We have to get nursery, clothing, furniture…" Peeta rattled off.

Katniss laughed "We can call Effie she will help us. However can we finish making the cookies I really want one?"

"Tell you what why don't you go upstairs and run a bath for yourself. I will finish making the cookies and make us some dinner." Peeta enthusiastically said as he walked toward the refrigerator. He paused and looked to Katniss "I am going to be a daddy."

Katniss smiled and did what he asked. Having a child seemed to speed up time.

Three years later Katniss bundled up her precious little girl. The pregnancy was hard on her not in a physical sense but mentally. She was deathly afraid of losing the baby. Her fears and anxieties were manifested in horrid dreams. But when she held her daughter for the first time her world became complete.

Katniss smiled looking at her child as they stood by the front entrance getting ready to go out to the bakery. Their daughter was mixture of them both. She had dark hair and her father's stunning blue eyes that now peered at her from her beneath her hat. She also had her father's gift of gab. Their daughter learned how to speak well before she turned two. Her two braids fell on her shoulders as she buttoned up her daughters pink coat. They were on a mission today.

"Mommy I wanted to wear the red mittens Grandpa Haymitch gave me."

"Here" Katniss said sliding the little mittens on her chubby hands. Katniss smiled secretly to herself. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes mommy I remember."

Katniss nodded as she opened the door. Her daughter flew out onto the porch as soon as their door opened. Their daughter had about as much patience as Katniss did.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cookie" Haymitch said as he stood they stepped out into the porch. He had just corralled his geese into the back yard. It was getting colder outside they did not like the cold weather but they did not want to leave. They liked staying inside. Haymitch made them temporary housing for the winter.

"Hi Grandpa we are going to see daddy at the bakery."

Haymitch watched as his little cookie walked toward him that same determined look Katniss gave him at times. He kneeled on the floor to address her. "Do you think I can come with you?"

"Please mommy; can Grandpa come with us?"

Katniss sighed and nodded.

Haymitch immediately stood, scooped up his little girl and put her on his shoulders.

Together they made the trek into town. Her daughter was the center of Haymitch's life. Haymitch slowed down his drinking and his house was even tended for. He did not want Cookie as he called her to get hurt. Katniss lips twitched upward as she heard her daughter's high pitched squeal of happiness.

"Daddy…daddy we are here!" Willow called when they entered the bakery.

Peeta was in the back his grin was instant the moment he spotted his daughter perched up on Haymitch's shoulders. "What brings you here today?"

"Mommy wants to make some cookies" their daughter spouted from her perch.

"Your mommy doesn't make cookies" Haymitch informed tickling her tummy her squeal of laughter filled up the entire bakery. "Cookie your daddy makes cookies he is the baker." He set her down on the counter.

She giggled a little. She looked to her mommy for a brief moment before standing up on the counter. She wrinkled her nose while she shook her head. "Grandpa Haymitch mommy makes cookies." She gave her grandpa an all knowing look "She made me and she's making my brother, isn't that right mommy."

Katniss nodded this time her plan came off without a hitch.

Peeta's eyes went round on his face as he stared back at Katniss. Immediately he walked around the counter. He did not even know she was pregnant. The subject came up briefly a few months back when their daughter came home from a play date with Delly's kids asking for a sibling. He wanted another child but did not want to pressure Katniss "Again?"

Katniss grinned. Seeing Peeta's eyes light up was worth all of the heartache she would have later on. "Yes."

Peeta slowly placed his hands on her stomach. He recalled how tough it was for her the first time around. "Are you sure?"

Katniss gave Peeta one of her rarest smiles, one that was lit from the depths of her heart and reflected in her eyes. She placed her hands over his. "For you I would do anything Peeta."

"No more after this alright" Peeta said gathering her in his arms.

"Grandpa Haymitch mommy and daddy make the best cookies don't they?"

Haymitch grinned looking to his precious grandbaby she had managed to get a cookie in her hands and had a glob of chocolate spread across her face. He was glad to have been included in the process. "Yes they do, Mellark's have always made the best cookies."

The End


End file.
